


young is the night

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mentorship, Minnesota Wild, Multi, Non-Equilateral Triangle, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, established relationship plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a good place to be for right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young is the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chad/gifts).



> um. sorry?
> 
> thanks to Clair for looking at this/enabling/everything. mistakes are my own.
> 
> title is from the song “Slow Love” by Prince.

There isn't a guidebook for hooking up with your amazing, basically married, older teammates, so Jonas has had to figure things out as they come up. So far this is working quite well. 

For example: Jonas knows it's no good to feel insecure about being relatively inexperienced. From what he’s gathered Zach’s had sex with a lot of people, while Ryan’s just had a lot of sex. They're good at everything — that’s what a decade of practice gets you. Jonas is still learning. He’s still young.

Sometimes being young is a good thing. He’s easy for them. He gets hard fast, just from kissing in the hallway as they get upstairs. Zach and Ryan step through a push-pull dance, with him passed back and forth, as they make their cases for stopping and kissing against every vertical surface (Zach), or going straight to bed (Ryan). Jonas doesn’t have a stake in this argument, he'll be happy either way. He likes Zach reaching up to kiss him, but he also likes Ryan’s hand in his, leading them down the hall. It isn’t an argument that anyone loses: they all want the same thing the end, the only question is whether to take a scenic route or a direct path. In the end there’s some meandering, but they get to the bedroom quick enough.

Before long the bed’s right there, king sized, big enough for three.

It’s such a big bed. Looking at it just sitting there it seems unnecessarily vast, but Jonas knows they can use the space. He’s been spread out on that bed before, he’s fallen asleep between the two of them. They aren’t going to let any of that space go to waste. It still seems gigantic though, especially with the sturdy iron frame.

Zach doesn’t seem interested in the bed at all. They may have gotten here, but he’s still interested in walls. Jonas agrees that walls can be very interesting. Zach gets all in his space, making Jonas feel crowded in a good way. Zach is shorter than him, but can be a force of something — personality, sexuality — that makes him seem bigger than he is. He’s got something going on that Jonas likes, and maybe wants to mimic eventually. It’s something that he wants to understand better than he does now. Even without understanding he enjoys it; the confident way Zach kisses him, then reaches down to find that he’s hard, cupping his cock through his trousers. Zach smiles, and Jonas can feel heat rising in his cheeks. He knows he’s blushing, but doesn’t care. Ryan said they like it when he blushes.

Ryan gets close to the two of them now, wrapping his arm around Zach’s waist while he leans in to take his turn to kiss Jonas. Just for a moment, just a hint of a kiss, while Zach’s hands slide up under his shirt. Ryan pulls away to help get Jonas’s shirt off and over his head. Jonas is half-stripped now, and Ryan backs away.

Zach pushes him back against the wall, then gets down on his knees. He presses his hand against Jonas’s dick, and even the tease of friction is enough to make Jonas’s eyes flutter. Zach opens Jonas’s pants, and mouths at his hard-on through the cotton of his boxers, tasting a little bit, teasing, getting Jonas more and more keyed up.

Zach finally pushes Jonas’s boxers down his hips and licks at the head of his cock, just getting started. Zach’s good at this, and merciless.

Ryan’s leaning against the wall and watching — sometimes he just likes watching. He’s very observant, and very patient. Sometimes he hangs back and lets stuff happen. Jonas can feel Ryan’s eyes on him, almost as solid and as good as Zach’s mouth around him — not really, that’s incomparably good — but on some level having Ryan watch is just as hot as anything else, subtly making it so much better.

It’s a lot. Zach’s mouth, Ryan’s gaze, the kissing on their way up here; he’s been keyed up since the game ended with a win, he’s been on edge the whole time.

He doesn’t feel bad about coming so fast. He’s nineteen, and Zach knows what he was doing. If Zach didn’t want to make him come so fast then he would have done something else. Jonas has better things to do than be self conscious, like go lie down on their big comfortable bed and bask in how awesome his life is.

He’s still isn't used to the sex. It’s amazing and weird to think about: he’s playing in the NHL, and fucking around with his mentor, and his mentor’s partner.

Ryan and Zach are kissing next to him, all experienced-couple-like, supremely comfortable with each other, almost like they're showing off. They don’t rush. There’s no hurry as they undress each other, slowly shedding layers. They have time, and aren’t desperate to get anywhere. 

They’re kissing, hot poised kisses; Ryan kisses down Zach’s neck, behind his ear, showing off all these little ways that he knows Zach’s body so well, which Jonas is only starting to learn and doubts he will ever master — Zach isn’t his, he isn’t sticking around, not like this anyway, not in their bed. This is a learning experience. They’re so good to him. He wants what they have, someday, but not now. Now it’s time for him to be young and possibly foolish, except not really.

Not foolish exactly — just different. This isn’t commonplace, but Jonas doesn’t care. He thought it through before anything happened, and he’s satisfied with his choices. Maybe he could be more cautious, but he’s happy, he’s safe, this is good. He’s expanding his horizons, and learning new things about himself, and what he wants. 

And he’s having the most mind blowing sex of his life, so far. He still has a lot of time.

But this really is amazing. It'll be hard to top, though Jonas looks forward to trying. Still, he isn’t sure what could be much better than getting to be a part of this.

Ryan fingers Zach open, with a practiced lack of care, going just fast enough to make it burn how Zach wants it to. They’re going to fuck right next to him in a minute.

There are are going to be people fucking on the bed next to him. That’s still a little bit strange. In a good way. Jonas can see them, and hear them, and feel how the mattress shifts with their movements. He’s a part of this, or at least he’s right here with them.

He’s starting to get hard again too. He’s nineteen, and they’re so close and so hot, of course he’s going to respond to it. He can definitely come again tonight, easily even, which Zach definitely knew when he got Jonas off so fast earlier. Jonas isn’t in any hurry, but he reaches down to start stroking himself slowly. 

“No, don’t,” Ryan says. Jonas takes his hand off his cock without even thinking about it. “If you can wait, I'll take care of you. Ok?”

Ryan looks at him, holding his gaze until Jonas nods. He can be patient. Ryan will make it good. For now he can just keep his hands off himself and enjoy watching.

They’re so hot together, so in sync. Jonas appreciates that; he’s so lucky that they’ve invited him into their bedroom. They aren’t in any hurry, this isn’t going to be quick. Zach’s demanding, eager for more-yes-please, and Ryan has the stamina to keep going and going. 

Jonas is watching and getting increasingly turned on. He starts trailing his hand down his thigh, across his chest, just little sparks of something, he’ll take what he can get. He’s fully hard again now, but he isn’t going to touch himself, because Ryan told him not to.

He wants to. It would feel good. It would feel so fucking good, and he wants to touch himself. But not as much as he wants to wait, to be good, like Ryan asked him to be.

Jonas is so busy watching them that he hadn’t been thinking about how they can watch back. He’s almost caught off guard when Zach grins at him.

Jonas startles at first, but manages to smile back. 

“You doing good, kid?” Ryan asks.

Jonas can’t talk, he just nods.

Ryan smiles him, a lot like when he approves of something Jonas does on the ice, adding to the bundle of feelings in his gut.

Jonas wants to be good. He wants to do what Ryan asked. He isn’t going to touch himself, and it will be better in the long run. Ryan’s going to take care of him, he just has to be patient. It’s getting to be more of a struggle, because Zach’s getting really close, with Ryan’s hand on his cock now. Zach’s so loud, Jonas is going to _die_.

Ryan looks over at him, and says, “You’re doing really good.”

That’s almost everything Jonas needs. He needs someone to touch him, he needs the friction to come again, but Ryan’s praise is enough to fill him up and make him glow with pride. He can be patient, he can do this.

Then Ryan says, “As long as you don’t come you can touch yourself.”

Jonas takes a deep breath, almost gasping in air. He can maybe do that? Maybe? He gets his hand on his dick, and it’s _amazing_ , except for how it’s even more of a tease. He holds onto the base of his cock, and closes his eyes for a second.

He can’t even think unsexy thoughts, everything is sex: it sounds like sex, the room smells like sex, and under that Ryan and Zach’s laundry detergent which he associates with sex. It’s a struggle, but he isn’t going to come until Ryan says he can.

Zach is really loud when he comes. Jonas tries closing his eyes, but that hardly helps. When he opens them Zach’s sprawled over the bed, fucked out but still smiling. He reaches over to pat Jonas’s thigh.

Then there’s just Ryan in front of him, Ryan who’s still hard, even after fucking Zach for so long. Ryan hardly seems flustered. He’s flushed from exertion, and his hair is messy, but he’s barely breathing heavily. 

Ryan leans over him, pins him to the bed and kisses him. He’s still holding himself up on his elbows so their bodies don’t touch, and Jonas doesn’t have anything to rub against. It’s terrible, except for how Ryan is kissing him — so deep, so hot — Jonas is swept away in it.

Ryan leans to kiss his neck, still up on his elbows, but now Jonas’s mouth is free, and he can say is “please,” begging really, “Please, Ryan, I need to come. Please.”

Ryan looks him in the eye, smiles and says, “Yeah alright. You’ve been really good. Thank you.” 

Jonas is just gone. Ryan saying this, so sincerely, so sweetly, might be better than when he finally gets to get to come. Jonas bets he looks like a mess, is sure he’s blushing, and squirming with all the attention directed at him, all the heat trapped in his skin.

Sure, Ryan says that Jonas is going to get to come now, but he goes back to kissing Jonas’s neck again, which _fine,_ that’s great, Jonas trusts that Ryan knows what he’s doing. Ryan moves his mouth down Jonas’s chest, tongue flicking across his nipples, another sensation, Jonas can’t handle it all.

Ryan kisses his hip bone, and Jonas is pressing up into it, he can’t really stop himself, isn’t thinking, can’t think. But then Ryan _moves away_. He presses Jonas’s hips down to the mattress, and says, “Stay,” so ok, Jonas is going to stay. He’s good with that, if it means he’s going to get to come.

Ryan’s between his legs now, and Jonas can’t look at him, can’t let himself anticipate whatever’s next. Zach’s next to him, smiling sleepily, and Jonas can’t look at him either, it’s too much. He closes his eyes, but it must be Zach who reaches out to run a hand along his arm. Jonas grabs onto Zach’s hand and holds on, tight, Zach squeezes back.

There’s a click, like the lube being opened. Jonas knows it’s still discarded somewhere in the covers. He doesn’t know if he could get fucked right now, not without coming right away, but he trusts Ryan.

He feels Ryan’s slick finger pressing into him. It’s just one finger, but Jonas is already so on edge, he’s starting to shake.

Jonas can feel Ryan’s breath against his achingly hard cock.

Ryan says, “Whenever you’re ready now, you can come whenever you want.” 

There was a hint at what was about to happen, but there was no way Jonas could prepare him for Ryan’s hot wet good mouth closing around him.

Ryan takes Jonas’s dick in his mouth, crooks the finger inside Jonas and rubs. It’s all too much. Jonas has been waiting so long. There’s too much, he’s still holding on to Zach’s hand. He comes hard, shuddering, biting his lip, but he still thinks he’s making sounds. He can’t tell what’s happening, it’s like the whole world is shaking around him as he comes in Ryan’s mouth.

Jonas loses some time after that. When he comes to, Zach and Ryan are kissing next to him, tangled together. Zach’s jerking Ryan off, and Ryan is finally losing his composure, taking short sharp breaths and bucking into Zach’s hand.

Jonas feels really out of it, but he wants to help, because Ryan absolutely took him apart. He leans over to kiss Ryan’s neck, and Ryan holds onto him, pulls Jonas closer. 

Ryan doesn’t have to wait for anything, that isn’t his role in any of this. Zach knows just what to do to bring Ryan off fast. He isn’t holding back, doesn’t try to tease, and it doesn’t take long at all for Ryan to come between the three of them.

They lie like that for a minute, and then Zach gets up. He pushes Ryan towards Jonas, and Jonas isn’t sure what to do, but Ryan kisses him, slow and sleepy, so different than before. Jonas doesn’t know if he’s been kissed quite like this before, but he likes it. They’re still kissing when Zach comes back with a washcloth so they can clean up before going to sleep. He sits down on the side of the bed, and runs his hand down Jonas’s back. They’re good at looking after him. He doesn't belong here forever, he doesn't belong with them, but it's a safe warm place for him to stay for a while.


End file.
